Lin Jie
Summary Lin Jie is the main protagonist of the manhua, Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago He who saved Humanity from the monster 7 years ago, naming himself Zero due to his chuunibyou disease. He later disappeared from Humanity after the majority of the monsters were gone. Now, he's looking for a job due to his sister forcing him to get a job Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Lin Jie, alias known as Zero Origin: Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Mankind's First Super Hero, Humanity's Last Hope of Light, He Who Let Humanity Know The World, He Who Led Humanity's Rebellion, He Who Led Humanity into 22th Century, Saviour, Indolent Soldier, The World's Greatest Legend, Mankind's Very First Hero, The Strongest Hero, Monster Hunter, The Death God, The Greatest Guardian Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Aura, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Summoning, Transformation, Mind Resistance Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Casually created a huge water drainage in the Pacific Ocean, casually split the skies, decapitated Jörmungandr in a single strike, destroyed Mars, and easily subdued Zamtrios who could have eaten an Island in a single bite) Speed: At least FTL, likely higher (Appeared behind The Devil before he could notice, beat countless opponents in the blink of an eye, casually caught Akarin who was moving at the Speed of Light, casually dodged bullets in close range, casually played around with Rui Ouyang, sliced the entire arm of The Devil before he could notice, and swiftly appeared outside of H-City) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Easily carried Yeoui which was massively enlarged) Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher Durability: At least City level, likely Planet level (Easily endured the strike of a Fused Robocorp) Stamina: Average Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Evil Spirited Wolf's Teeth Club, Golden Cudgel - Yeoui, Golden Nunchucks, Heavy Iron Sword, High-End Cuffs, Set of Armor, The Crescent Blade of the Azure Dragon, The Fire Spirit Sword, The Sword of Judgement - Red Celestial Slayer Intelligence: Average (Does not want any harm to come to Lin Wan, will not hurt the Merfolk under any circumstances unless if it is serious, and will only use Judgement on criminals) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electricity Manipulation: : Lightning: Can imbue his Equipments with Lightning Fire Manipulation: : Fire: Can manipulate Flames with The Fire Spirit Sword Soul Manipulation: : Slay: Can crush the souls of people Space Manipulation: : Tear: Can create a crack in the fabrics of space to appear in it Absorption: : Redemption: Can absorb the soul of people Aura: Is able to manifest his Aura Energy Projection: : Judgement: Can create a Beam to attack someone : Punishment: Can create a Blast to attack someone Enhanced Senses: Can sense the presence of someone Existence Erasure: Is able to erase the existence of someone Extrasensory Perception: Can feel the Aura of someone Flight: Can naturally fly Summoning: Can summon various weapons at his disposal Transformation: Can transform into Zero, his other Persona Mind Resistance: Can resist the Mind Control of Dong Yang Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Hero? I Quit A Long Time Ago